The Unexpected Wedding
by Hero of One
Summary: PERLIA. The gods have a plan to prevent another catastrophe from happening: Percy and Thalia get married! Takes place right after TLO. Rick Riordan owns all PJO.
1. The Surprising News

**Hey people! Sorry for not updating my stories sooner, but I'm busy with a ton of stuff, mainly schoolwork. This is my only chance I can give you enjoyment, so I'll try to get done as fast as I can. I decided to make another story, hope ya like it! ****RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL PJO**

**The Surprising News**

**Percy POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I would never do that! She's my best friend for Zeus's sake! I looked over and saw that she had the same expression that I probably have right now. Why would the gods want us to do that? Hadn't we've had enough drama for a lifetime? I could only think how I got into this mess.

_***Flashback 1 hour ago***_

**Percy POV**

_I was sitting down at the beach dealing with the breakup with Annabeth. She moved back to California for a college scholarship she received and to see her family again. It was a mutual breakup so I was semi sad and semi happy. I was sad because I won't see her for another 8 years; I was happy for her because this is what she's always wanted. _

_I sighed and walked back towards camp and towards the pavilion to get food. I saw Thalia and said hi. She had quit the Hunters so she could live at the same age as her friends instead of being 15 forever. I got his food and offered to my dad. I felt a salty breeze and a voice, _

"Go to the beach."

_After dinner, I went down to the beach where dad was waiting for him._

"Why did you call me dad?" I ask

"You are wanted on Olympus for an important announcement." _he responds_.

"Hold on" _him and me then teleported to Olympus_.

"Go to the council room in 10 minutes"

"What's this important announcement?" _I_ _ask_.

"You'll have to wait and find out" _Poseidon says and winks. _

_He then disappears into a salty mist leaving me all alone. 8 minutes later I decide to head to the council room. I enter and the first thing I see is that not only all the gods were here but Thalia was also. When she saw me, she blushed, then scowled and glared at Aphrodite. When I saw her my breath stopped for a moment and my heart skipped a beat. I mentally slapped and shook my head thinking I shouldn't feel this way about her. A voice, which I suspect is Aphrodite says,_

"_**You won't be able to resist it for long Percy**__._"

I groan inwardly and reply, "I have two requests, no two _demands_"

"_**And they would be what**__?"_ she asks.

"1. Leave my mind, and 2. Stay away from my love life!" I exclaim

"_**Awwww, but it's so much fun, like how I messed with Thalia earlier.**__**Oh! They're about to announce it! This is going to be so exciting**__!_"

"Wait! What do you mean you messed with Thalia? What are they going to announce?" _I question but it was too late_.

_I came back into focus and heard Zeus finish his speech,_

"**And to prevent it from happening again the two shall be wed effective immediately**"

_I shook my head desperately hoping I didn't hear what I just heard._

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" _I ask_

"**I said that you and Thalia will marry to prevent another disaster from happening.**" _Zeus replies plainly_

**Thalia POV**

Did they just say what I think they just said? I would never do something like that. He's my best friend for dad's sake! How could they ever think of something like that? _Why_ would they want us to do that! Haven't we had enough drama for a lifetime? I look at him and see his expression; I probably have the same expression he has right now. I can only think of how I got into this mess.

_***Flashback 1 hour ago***_

**Thalia POV**

_I'm walking around the woods thinking about what just happened, Annabeth and Percy broke up. Apparently she got a scholarship to a college in California. Like the sweet guy he is, Percy let Annabeth go so she could be happy even if he won't see her for another 8 years. I reach the edge of the woods and see him sitting on the beach looking at the horizon most likely thinking about the same thing. I walk the opposite way and head back to camp._

_I head towards the pavilion to get food and say hi to Percy. I get my food and offer it to my dad. I smell ozone and hear_

"**Go to the woods**"

_After dinner, I walk towards the woods while seeing Percy walking towards the beach. When I get to the woods I see my dad waiting there for me._

"_**Why'd you call me dad?**_" I ask

"**I'm taking you to Olympus for a special announcement**"

"**Hold on**" _he tells me; he teleports us into the Olympian council room._

"_**Can you tell me now what this "special announcement" is?**_" I ask

"**We have to wait until Percy gets here**" he says

"_**Why does he need to be here?**_" I question

"**Because this special announcement involves both of you**"

"_**Okay, whatever**_" _I then hear a voice in the back of my mind_

"_**Oh, this is so exciting! You're going to be so ecstatic when you hear the announcement!**_" _squeals the all too well known annoying high-pitched voice._

"_**Aphrodite, what do you mean by that?**_" I ask her growling

"_**Can't say! It's a surprise! Oh, it's so much fun messing with people's love lives!**_" she squeals.

_Seriously! Is there a moment where she's not squealing_

"_**Please tell me you're not messing with Percy again are you?**_" I ask her.

"_**No I'm not….**_" She says back

"_**Good, Percy has ha-**_" I say

"_**I'm also messing with yours as well.**_" She interrupts me.

"_**Hey Aphrodite?**_"

"_**Yes?**_"

"_**STAY AWAY FROM MINE AND PERCY'S LOVE LIFE!**_" _I shout at her mentally enough to make her cringe inwardly and outwardly. I smirk. _

_Just then Percy enters the throne room and I can't help but notice how hot he looks. And I mean HOT. He looks at me and I blush. I hear Aphrodite giggle in the back of my head and I glare at her. I keep glaring at her until I hear my dad say_

"**And to prevent it from happening again the two shall be wed effective immediately**"_ he says._

_I blink once. Twice. Three times. Did he just say what I think he said? No, he probably said something else and I misheard him. Percy asks,_

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

_My dad answers plainly, _"**I said that you and Thalia will marry to prevent another disaster from happening**"

**3rd Person POV**

After standing there in shock for a minute, Thalia faints but Percy catches her. Then he realizes what Zeus said and he faints right next to her. All the gods had mixed emotions from giddiness to nervousness. They decided to continue the discussion when the to be bride and groom wake up.

**So peoples….how do you like it? **

**Good? Bad? Okay?**

**Review! It's as simple and easy as breathing!**

**Peace People of the World,**

**Hero**


	2. The Failed Escapes And The Plans

**Hey my peeps! Here's the second chapter of **_The Unexpected Wedding_. **Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL PJO**

**The Failed Escapes And The Plans**

**Percy POV**

I wake up and I look around and see that I'm in an infirmary. It's not the Big House infirmary so I must still be on Olympus. For a second I can't remember why I was on Olympus until I remember what Zeus had said about me marrying Thalia. I mean, it's not that I don't like her or anything but I just can't imagine _marrying_ her; especially after the breakup I've just had with Annabeth. I look over towards to my left and see Thalia lying there on her own cot unconscious.

I get up and run out of the room and towards my current goal, the elevator that brings demigods and gods to and from Olympus. Once I pick up enough speed, I turn myself into mist and travel there twice as fast.

You see, right after the war, I found out that if I picked up enough speed I could change myself into mist and travel to places twice as fast. I'm traveling with all my might towards the elevator. Before I could enter the elevator, I felt myself get caught. I'm confused because nobody can stop mist, not even a god, well except for my dad. I look behind myself and find my dad holding onto the end of my mist form. I keep struggling and for a second I think I can get away before I feel myself being turned back into my physical form. Even though I know it's useless, I keep struggling until I pass out from exhaustion.

**Thalia POV**

I wake up and find myself in the Olympus infirmary. I shake my head trying to remember how I ended up here when I remember my dad announcing that I have to marry Percy. I mean, I don't hate him but I can't imagine myself married to him. I find Percy to my right unconscious on his own cot.

I get up and run out of the infirmary and towards my only salvation, the elevator that is a passageway from the mortal world to Olympus. I pick up speed and I turn into pure lightning traveling at the speed of light.

After the war, I found out that I could turn myself into lightning and travel anywhere at the speed of light. In less then a second, I'm almost to the elevator before I feel something hold me back. I look back and see my dad holding me back. I keep struggling hoping that I can get free. But the longer I'm in lightning form, the more tired I become. Eventually I feel myself going back to physical form and I pass out from exhaustion.

**3rd Person POV**

Percy and Thalia wake up to see that they're back in the infirmary but are handcuffed to their cots that are enchanted so that it prevents them from breaking and using their powers.

"So what do you think about it?" Percy questions Thalia as they both try to break the handcuffs

"_**Think about what**_?" Thalia says looking for a heavy, sharp object to break the handcuffs but they wouldn't break.

"About us being forced into marriage" he replies giving up on trying to get free

"_**I really don't want to think about it right now**_" Thalia exhales and lies down on her cot.

"I know, I don't want to either but I can't help but think _why _they would want _us _to get married.," he says

"_**What do you mean by that**_?" Thalia questions sitting up on her cot.

"I mean why did they choose you and me? Why not me and Annabeth or you and someone else?"

Before she could answer his question, the infirmary doors open up and Apollo and Artemis enter the room and escort them to the Council room making sure Percy and Thalia still had their handcuffs on. When they reach the Council room, Percy and Thalia's handcuffs are taken off and they both start to run towards the doors before they are stopped by a couple of Cyclops. They were roughly ushered back to the center of the room and strapped into some chairs.

**Percy POV**

"**Okay, now that everybody is here, I think we can continue with the discussion at hand**." Zeus says.

"**Yes, of course, now back to the decision of making them gods or not**." Athena says

"I think we should not only make them gods but Olympian gods as well" my dad says.

"**All who agree**?" All the gods raise their hands to my disappointment. I mean I don't want to be a god, i just want to be a regular demigod

"**It is settled. Percy and Thalia shall become Olympian gods a week after their marriage**" Zeus says. To say I'm surprised is an understatement. I am speechless. Apparently Thalia is too seeing she has the same expression as I do. I finally find my voice,

"Hold on, don't we have a say in the matter?" I question

"_**Yeah, don't you think we should have the final say in whether we want to be gods or not**_?" Thalia questions.

"**No you don't**." Zeus says firmly and with finality.

So the gods talk about Thalia and me. They decide that we'll be wed the day after my birthday, August 19th. That's only 3 months from now. Apparently they want us to get married as soon as possible but not too soon so we can adjust being a couple.

Oh, did I mention that they're forcing us to be next each for the entire 3 months. That means we have to share the same cabin (thank gods not the same bed), eating table, and activities. Basically, wherever I go, she goes and vice versa. Thankfully we don't have to share the same shower time.

Thalia and I made Aphrodite and her kids swear that they wouldn't interfere during the 3 months besides helping us with the wedding. They reluctantly swore and we left satisfied. The gods told us we were going to stay in Hera's cabin since we're about to be married and you know she's the goddess of marriage and all.

Before we left Olympus, Thalia was given her wedding ring. It was an electric blue 10-karat diamond and the edges were tinted sea green. It glowed in the sunlight and would illuminate when in water. We were to announce about the marriage the day after we arrive back to camp. We left Olympus and I was constantly thinking about a variety of things like, "Why us?" and "Why now?"

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So what do you think? **

**Good? Bad? Okayish? **

**Tell me what you think of it by doing one simple thing: REVIEW!**

**Ciao,**

**Hero**


	3. Feelings Realized

**Wassssssuuuuuup! I bring a gift of joy! The 3rd chapter of **_The Unexpected Wedding_ **Like it! Love it! Review it!**

**Feelings Revealed**

**3rd Person POV**

Percy and Thalia are almost to Camp when Percy asks,

"So how will we do it?"

"_Do what?_"

"Hide the fact that we're going to be married from the campers."

"_Easy, we don't tell them_"

"That would be a great idea if it weren't for the fact that we'll be next to each other every waking and sleeping moment"

"_Oh, right_" Thalia says and blushes. Percy looked at her and thought that she looked cute when she blushed.

Percy shook his head and thought Aphrodite was messing with him but she swore to leave them alone. He made a mental note to IM Aphrodite once they reach Camp.

"So, any ideas to show the least possible way that we're going to be married?" Percy asks.

"_Well, I guess, I could not wear the ring in public-_" (thunder) "_or not. We could also try by sleeping in our own cabins instead of the same one-_" (more thunder) "_or maybe not_"

"Seriously! Is there anything we can do to make it look like we're not going to be married?"

"**No there isn't, so deal with it.**" Zeus tells them inside their heads.

"_So what do we do once we get to Camp?_"

"I guess we should tell Chiron first"

"_Good idea_" And with that statement, they arrived at Camp.

**Thalia POV**

Ok, right now, Percy is telling Chiron about our situation and I fill in the missing details. Chiron nods his head in understanding and total calmness, but I can see the shock and surprise in his eyes.

When we finish telling Chiron about it, he tells us to get some lunch but we decline telling him that we have strict orders not to tell them until tomorrow after dinner. Percy and me have a private lunch inside the Big House. We don't talk because we're not really in a talkative mood.

When we finish eating, Chiron tells us we should move our stuff into Hera's cabin while everybody is busy with their activities. I head towards the Zeus cabin to grab my stuff. Once I gather all my things, I start walking to the Hera cabin but I stop because I forgot something inside my cabin. When I try to open the door, I get pushed back 15 feet. I would have cracked my head but I landed on someone. I looked up and saw that I had landed on Percy. I got up off him quickly hoping he didn't see my blush. He got up and said,

"So that happened to you too, huh?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him

"Well, when I left my cabin I remembered that I had left something inside my cabin. But when I tried to open it back up, some unknown force pushed me back."

"Looks like they _really_ want us to stick together. Well, there's no point in delaying any longer."

We walk away from my cabin and to Hera's cabin that looks as if it has been waiting for us. I grab the door handle,

"Ready?" I ask him

"Ready as I'll ever," he replies.

I open the door and we step inside. We gasp in unison because of the beauty we saw.

**Percy POV**

What I saw was beautiful. The inside of the cabin was slightly less grand than the Zeus but much more beautiful. The inside was as colorful as peacock feathers and everywhere you looked there were pictures and sculptures of marriage and famous women. The beds were bigger compared to the rest of the cabins' beds; they felt as soft a silk. I put my stuff in front of the first bed on the right and Thalia put hers on the left. I was thinking about taking a shower because of the exhausting day we've had. I look at Thalia, to the shower room, and back at Thalia. It looks like she had the same idea.

We both ran towards the showers at the same time. I was in front of her when I felt her jab the small of my back and I crumpled down in pain. She laughed at me and ran past me. As she was passing me, I tripped her up and she fell, which gave me enough time to recover. She got up again but I tackled her and pinned her down.

We lay there catching our breath. Once I steadied my breathing, I noticed what position we were in and how close our faces were. On impulse I lowered my head and kissed her. She was shocked at first but then she started kissing back. She pulled back and smirked. I didn't know why until I noticed my grip had loosened. Before I could re-grip her, she kicked me off her and ran to the shower. She poked her head out of the shower room and said,

"_Word of advice: don't kiss a girl you like in a situation like that." _and she closed the door behind her.

I was confused. Was Aphrodite messing with me? No, she swore not to mess with us; but that doesn't mean she'll actually follow through with it. But it felt like the kiss was of my own free will. If that's so, was I really falling for Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus?

**Thalia POV**

I put my stuff down at the bed opposite of Percy's. I'm thinking about taking a shower when I look up and see Percy look at me, the shower, and back to me. I can see that he has the same idea I have.

We both run there at the same time. Since he was ahead of me, I decided to even the odds and I jabbed him in the small of his back and he crumpled to the pain. I laughed at him and ran past him. As I ran past him, he tripped me up and I fell down. I got back up only to be tackled and pinned down by Percy.

As we both caught our breath, I noticed what position we were in. Before I could tell Percy to get off of me, he lowered his head and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I gave in and kissed him back.

I felt his grip loosen and I pulled back and smirked. He looked confused for a second but realized what happened. He tried to get his grip back but I kicked him off and ran to the shower room. I poked my head out and said,

"Word of advice: don't kiss a girl you like in a situation like that" and I went back inside the shower room.

As I took my shower, I couldn't help but think about the kiss. Did Aphrodite have to do with anything about it? I mean, we made her swear to not interfere but that doesn't mean she wouldn't break it, right? No, the kiss felt like it was more of free will than forced upon. If so, am I really falling for Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?

**Hey! What do ya think? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**Keep READING and REVIEWING all the stories**

**See ya!**

**Hero**

**P.S. I won't be able to update until at least Tuesday. I'm going to New York City!**


	4. Talking with the Love Goddess Part 1

**Hey guys, I am **_**soooooo **_**sorry that I haven't updated since ****forever but I've just been busy with HW and studying for ****exams. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments, you guys are ****awesome!**

**Chapter 4**

**Talking with the Love Goddess Part 1**

**Percy POV**

I get up off the floor and decide to go over to the Poseidon cabin to IM Aphrodite and have a little chat with her about what happened just minutes ago. When I go to open the door, I find it locked giving me the shock of a lifetime, literally. When I touched the metal knob, 1000 watts of electricity pushed me back and into a bed.

I look up and see a letter on the door. _Huh, I wonder why I didn't see that earlier_. I grabbed the letter and surprisingly I could read it.

_Dear Percy and Thalia,_

_As long as one of you is in the cabin, the other may not leave this cabin. As a precautionary, if you try to leave; Percy will be electrocuted and a jet of water will push Thalia back._

_For your convenience, everything will be provided, you just have to think of it and it will appear immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_The gods_

I couldn't believe what I just read. I couldn't leave the cabin while Thalia was in it and she couldn't leave while I was in here as well. I thought of the fountain inside of the Poseidon cabin and when I opened my eyes, I saw the fountain gurgling like it hadn't even moved, I reached for a drachma, but noticed that the bottom was scattered with them. I grabbed one and flicked it into the mist

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Aphrodite, Olympus."

The mist fizzled a bit before showing Aphrodite in her temple watching soap operas. She noticed me and smiled, I would have been entrapped by the goddess's looks if it weren't for the reason why I was IMing her.

"Hello Percy, how's my favorite couple doing today?" she asked me

"Just fine, I have a question for you." I replied.

"And what would that be?"

"Thalia and I made you swear that you wouldn't mess with us, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. And I haven't done anything so far. If you're wondering, your kiss with Thalia was your own action, not mine." She smiles.

"How do you know about the kiss?" I ask suspiciously while slightly blushing.

"Honey, I'm the love goddess, I can feel and see any sort of love. That including your kiss with Thalia."

"I'm pretty sure that you have to do something with the kiss. I mean, I only started liking her when we got back to camp. What did you do to me and Thalia?" I ask frustratingly. She smiles mischievously,

"Well, I might have done something to your love direction but this was before the announcement."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"Well, when Thalia was released from the tree, I realized how similar you two were and saw that you two were meant for each other. So I planted a "love seed" in your heart and waited for your love to grow."

"But when we first met, you said I was in love with Annabeth, not Thalia. Why?" I asked more confused then before. She thought for a while before replying,

"Well, I wanted you to deny about liking her, but instead you just accepted it. It only made matters worse when Zeus suggested for Artemis to make Thalia her lieutenant. After the kiss with Annabeth, I began to lose hope but then suddenly I started to see the "seed" sprout and grow until it was a bud. All it needed was a little push and it would sprout. So I suggested for you two to marry and see the flower bloom."

"So you _did _have something to do with the kiss." I said accusingly.

"No, I didn't, I led you to it, but I did not make you kiss her, that was your own doing. But…"

I didn't hear her last sentence because I was shocked because Aphrodite told me that she didn't make me kiss Thalia but I did it by my own free will. Was I really in love with Thalia Grace? But more importantly, was _she _in love with _me_?

**Thanks for all the support! You guys are the best! Since you **

**guys are so awesome, I'm going to put the 5th reviewer in the ****next chapter.**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Okayish?**

**Review and see if you're in the next chapter!**

**See ya,**

**HoO**


	5. Talking with the Love Goddess Part 2

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and for sticking with me! I can't really update a lot because my parents are evil. Evil I tell you, Evil! Be warned, some graphic language used. Anyway, here you go, hope you like it! **

**Talking with the Love Goddess Part 2**

**Thalia POV**

I get out of the shower and dry myself off. While I was getting dressed, I heard two people talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew whom the voices belonged to; Aphrodite, the little, squealing, bitchy love goddess, and my arranged fiancé, Percy.

'_I wonder what they're talking about'_ I thought to myself. I walk out of the shower room and I see Percy sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

" You okay Perce?" I ask him. He looks up and nods.

"Yeah Thals, just tired that's all."

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He replies stupidly.

"Not what I meant Kelp Head." I tell him shocking him a bit.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"What were you and Aphrodite talking about while I was in the shower?" I ask him seriously. He looks at me.

"Okay, I'll tell you," he pauses for a second and smiles, "after my shower" he says and runs to the shower before I could react.

'_The little bastard.'_ I thought. I see a fountain in the center of the cabin. It looks a lot like the one in the Poseidon cabin.

'_Wait, it is the one from the Poseidon cabin! How'd it get here?' _I think to myself.

'_Oh well, at least I don't have to make a rainbow now._' I think and I walk to the fountain, grab a random drachma from the bottom and toss it into the rainbow,

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Aphrodite, Olympus." I say and it fizzles. I then hear a little voice message says,

"Sorry, Aphrodite is unable at the moment, please try again later."

I wait about 5 minutes wondering what Aphrodite could be doing before trying again. This time, I see Aphrodite facing away from the IM, watching a movie. Something called ViVi 007, whatever that is.

My mind develops a devious prank on Aphrodite. She's still facing away from the IM, oblivious from what is about to happen. I look for an air horn and find one on my bed.

'_That wasn't there before, was it. Weird.'_ I thought to myself. I grab it and walk back to the IM plugging my ear. I clear my throat and she turns around and I push the button down emitting a loud noise enough to make her fall off the couch.

I double over laughing at her expression. She sits back up and conjures up a mirror and starts to fix her hair. I stop laughing after a while and she's still fixing her hair. Five minutes go by, ten minutes go by and she's still fixing her hair.

'_Gods, I swear she spends half her immortal life looking at herself in the mirror.'_ I think to myself, bored out of my mind. She _finally_ looks away from the mirror and looks at me frowning.

"You know Thalia, that wasn't very nice what you did to me." She says to me disappointingly. I roll my eyes and say sarcastically,

"Well, I'm _so_ sorry for what I did." She obviously not catching onto the sarcasm says,

"Well you should be. Now why did you IM me? I was in the middle of watching a movie."

"I was just wondering what you and Percy were talking about. The little bastard ran before I could get it out of him." I grumble to her.

"Oh, we were just talking about your kiss. Why it happened, how it happened, and what led to it."

"Explain." I say to her.

"Well first off, he accused me for making you two kiss, which I had nothing to do with." I snort saying,

"Yeah, sure; and I'm the Minotaur." Saying with sarcasm.

"No you're not honey. All you need is a makeover and you'll look gorgeous!" she responds obviously missing the sarcasm in my voice. I shiver, not even wanting to think of having a makeover.

"Now where was I?"

"You had nothing to do with the kiss which is complete Minotaur turd."

"Well I didn't. Oh yes, the we talked about the "love seeds" I planted into each of your hearts." I raise an eyebrow at this.

" "Love seeds"? What the Hades are "love seeds"?" I ask her.

She sighs obviously annoyed by my interruptions.

" "Love seeds" are basically love starting points. Add a little bonding, a little romance and see the love seeds grow"

"And you did this when?"

"Oh, around the time when you first came out of the tree, when I saw how similar you two were." I raise my eyebrow again,

"So just because we're similar automatically means we're compatible?" I ask her.

"Exactly! At least _you_ understand what I'm saying!" she exclaims.

"Well Percy isn't known for being the sharpest tool in the shed." I say laughing a little.

"See? You know a lot about him and he knows a lot about you!" she exclaims excitingly. I think for a bit,

"Maybe so, but that doesn't necessarily mean we love each other." I reason. She smirk giving me an uneasy feeling.

"Well he certainly likes you a lot considering that the flower has almost bloomed."

"Excuse me? What flower are you talking about?" She face palms and says exasperated,

"Gods, you're thicker than Percy sometimes. I mean that you don't truly love each other. You just have strong feelings for each other." She states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, I don't care, and you want to know something Aphrodite?" I ask her.

"What?" she asks hopefully, probably me committing my undying love for Percy. Well she's wrong.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Percy. Jackson." I say each word as if it was its own sentence.

"You don't?"

I was about to answer Aphrodite when I realized that she wasn't the one who asked. I slowly turn around and I see Percy standing 10 feet behind me. I look at his face and I see hurt in his eyes like I had just stabbed him in the heart. I quickly swiped through the IM so that she couldn't say anything else.

I was about to tell him something, but he just ran away from me, deeper into the cabin. I sigh and sit down on the floor leaning my head against a bed leg. For the rest of the day, I was thinking to myself,

'_Oh my gods, what have I done?'_

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Don't care?**

**Please don't flame me because I **_**do**_** know that Percy was acting a bit OOC**

**Thanks for reading! Now all you have to do is review!**

**See you next time,**

**Hero**


	6. Forgiven and Loved

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been busy with important stuff. I'll try to update more frequently but I'm not making any promises. By the way, my story **Percy Jackson and the Hunters of Artemis **will probably be updated within a week or so. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Forgiven And Loved**

**3rd Person POV**

After hours of thinking that one question, Thalia decides to find Percy and apologize. She stands up and walks through the hall where Percy ran away from her. She checks every door, but no Percy. Thalia starts to worry about Percy and wonders if he's okay. She's at the end of the hall and opens the last door and finds Percy lying down on a bed, fast asleep.

Thalia quietly enters and closes the door and tip toes to where Percy is. She sits on the bed close to his head, careful not to make any sudden movements. She sighs and says to the sleeping figure.

"Kelp Head, I'm so sorry for hurting you." And she subconsciously starts to run her hand through his messy hair and cradles his cheek.

"I don't know what came over me, I guess I just didn't want to listen to what Aphrodite said. I'm truly sorry, please forgive me."

She kisses his forehead and gets up to leave but feels her hand being grabbed stopping her. She looks back and sees him awake. He says to her,

"Apology accepted. Can we talk for a bit?" he asks her scooting a little giving her space to lie down. She hops on the bed and they lie there for a minute.

"Did you mean it, when you said that you didn't want to believe what Aphrodite said?" he asks her looking at her. She looks at him and replies,

"Yes. It's just part of my character to not believe what anybody tells me about stuff like that. But some of the time, Aphrodite's right, making me wanting to deny it more than I want to."

"So does that mean you like me?" he asks her.

She looks at him and thinks for a minute. _Did_ she like him? Part of her mind was saying no but the other side was screaming yes, overpowering the no. Without thinking about it, she scoots closer towards him and leans in giving him a peck on his lips.

"Does _that_ answer your question Kelp for Brains?" she asks him.

He's in a daze making Thalia worry that she did something wrong. She starts to get off the bed before being pulled back on the bed embraced in an unexpected grip. She pulls back and sees Percy with a big grin on his face causing her to smile as well.

"You still didn't answer my question, do you like me?" he asks her. Thalia rolls her eyes at him at his stupidity, but retains her smile replying,

"Yes Aqua Idiot, I do like you." And goes to give him a peck on his cheek but at the last second, Percy turns making Thalia peck him on the lips.

She pulls away from him hitting him lightly adding a little electricity into it, shocking him. She smirks looking at his expression of fake hurt.

"Aw Thalia, that hurt, can you kiss it and make the pain go away?" he asks innocently. She nods her head no and starts to get off the bed before being pulled back in, closer to Percy then before. He looks at her smiling evilly,

"Then I guess some punishment is in order." He says confusing Thalia before Percy flips her onto her back and trapping her under him.

She starts to realize what he's about to do and squirms, trying to be free from his grip but he's twice as big as her. He gives her a mischievous look and without warning, starts to tickle her sides and stomach. She starts to thrash around and tries to get out from under him. But her attempts are futile seeing that Percy is still tickling her to the extreme,

"Why, Thalia, I didn't know you were so ticklish", he comments, laughing.

"Perseus Jackson! Stop it, you're giving me cramps!" she manages to say through all the tickling.

He stops giving her the opportunity to push him off and onto the floor but not before bringing her down with him. She lands on top of him and feels his 8-pack and a toned chest causing her to blush. Percy smirks and says

"Well, isn't this a déjà vu moment, eh Thalia" he teases, laughing at her blushing. Percy checks his watch and sees it's around 10:30.

"Looks like it's time for sleep Thalia." He starts to get up but Thalia pushes him back down.

"No" she says, then blushes, "I mean, can we sleep here for tonight Percy?" she asks him yawning. He saw how tired she was and he was also getting a little tired himself. He thought for a minute before replying,

"Sure" he said and looked and found her fast asleep in his arms. He lifted her up and set her down gently onto the bed. He got in himself and subconsciously puts his arms around her waist. He kissed her hair and whispered into her ear,

"Sweet dreams, Thalia." As sleep took over his body, he saw a glimpse of a video camera retreating to wherever it came from.


	7. Dreams

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay and such, but I didn't have enough time to make new chapters because of school and family stuff.**

**Also I've had some writer's block on some of my stories even though I have the general outline of the chapters. **

**ThaliaDaphneJackson: Thanks for the offer, but I'm ready to keep writing this story again. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Dreams**

Right after Thalia falls asleep….

_Thalia's Dream_

_I found myself at the stepping stones of Olympus. I wondered why I was here of all places._

"_I'm guessing you want answers for your appearance here." A voice said from behind me. I turned around, immediately bringing out Aegis and my spear, and put the spear to the person's neck. When I saw who it was, I put Aegis and my spear away , because in front of me was my father, Zeus. We started walking through Olympus._

"_Oh, hey dad. Yeah, I was kind of wondering why I was here and the actual reason why Percy and I have to get married, because that, _"You and Percy are to be married so that another catastrophe will not happen again."_, is complete bullshit." I tell him quoting him in a surprisingly good impression. Zeus stares at me like I had just insulted his intelligence, which I did of course._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, and don't try to change the subject."_

"_Um, we weren't talking about anything" I point out to him. He just ignores me and continues talking,_

"_I called you here to notify you on a change in plans for the wedding." Zeus says sternly, but hesitantly. I probably look hopeful thinking that they'll cancel the wedding and let us all get back to our own individual lives where gods and goddesses don't overly control them._

"_Well, we decided to move the date of the wedding." He tells me, and I mentally groan._

" _So when is the wedding going to be now? Hopefully much later, but it's sooner, isn't it?" I question him._

"_Well I wouldn't say it's that much earlier. Probably sooner than you'd like, that's all."_

"_Well, when is it? And why are we at Aphrodite's temple?" I ask, a little unnerved. We had arrived at a temple decked in everything pink and white and every sort of thing that included love. Thank gods whoever built it had the right mind to keep the scenes PG, if you know what I mean perverts. _

"_Well, I brought you here for more of an escort and a bodyguard for her." He explained to me._

"_Why would she need to be protected? It's not like she's in any threat or anything, right?" I asked him. _

_Before he could respond, the white and pink door, which makes me want to hide in the darkest part of the cabin, opened up and the goddess of love herself was standing there in all her glorious self acting as if she was the most beautiful thing that ever existed, which was kind of true._

"_Why hello Thalia, Zeus, what a pleasant surprise." She said, sounding not surprised at all, "Come in and sit down, so I can talk with you about the wedding date." She told us, letting us in. _

_We walked down a hallway covered in more pink, white, and red things. I was ready to run out of there as fast as I could once this meeting was over. _

_We went over to a room with two loveseats (go figure), one couch, and three chairs. I sat on one of the couches, while the two gods sat in the chairs opposite of me._

"_So why'd you call me, Lady Aphrodite? I mean, couldn't you guys decided it yourself and tells us after you decided when?" I asked her. I may hate her, but she's still a goddess, meaning that if I'm not respectful, she would kill me or give me the worst thing in the world: a makeover._

"_We thought it would be better if one of you were here instead of us telling you." She explained and I nodded my head in understanding._

"_So why do you want to change the date of the wedding anyway?" I asked the two of them._

"_Well, Aphrodite showed me some footage that showed that you and Percy were closer than we thought." My dad explained._

"_Wait, what footage are you talking about? How would she even have footage of this supposed "Percy and I closer"? " I asked. At this, Aphrodite looked a little nervous, and dad looked like he was preparing to guard her from something._

"_Well Thalia, sweetie, I had the liberty of setting up cameras in each room in the cabin to see whether you and Percy were getting closer or not." When she said this, I felt my anger rise. They had no right to spy on us. What we do there should be for our eyes only, nobody else's._

"_I just so happened to get footage of you and Percy interact with each other, and see that you two seemed closer than expected." the soon to be injured goddess explained to me. _

_I felt a prickly feeling in my arms and hands, so I looked at them. What I saw surprised me, electricity flowed up and down my arms to my hands. I grabbed the closest to me, a fluffy, frilly, pink pillow. Once my hand came into contact with it, it caught flame, surprising me. I looked up at them shocked (no pun intended), and gave them a face that wanted answers._

"_What the heck just happened?" I asked them._

"_Your anger must've unlocked an inner power that you, as a child of mine, have." My father explained to me._

"_So you're saying that now whenever I get angry, electricity will flow through my arms and whatever I'll touch will catch on fire?" I asked them._

"_No, stuff catching on fire is just a side effect. You can now electrocute people though *Cough* Perseus *Cough*." My dad said, and Aphrodite elbowed him in the chest._

"_Whatever, back to the problem at hand. Why the Hell would you change the date of the wedding even though you saw us "get closer together". We were just drunk on drama and on sleep-deprivation!" I exclaim to them, air quoting what they had said. Before either of them could respond, a new voice came through._

"_Oi! That's 'What the Hades', not 'What the Hell'. If you're going to curse, you might as well use the proper name."_

"_Oh Hades, shut up. Why do you even care? You don't even like people saying that." Dad said, exasperated._

"_Well maybe I do now brother." Hades replied._

"_Well, if I'm not needed anymore, I'm leaving. So adios Olympians!" I said to them and began walking away while two of the Big Three were arguing with each other. As I walked out of Aphrodite's temple, I began fading away from everything._

_End Dream_

I woke up and saw that Percy's arms loosely wrapped around me. I shrugged this off as an act of sleep deprivation and slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the shower. All I know is that once Percy wakes up, he's not going to like the news I'm going to give him.

Right after Percy falls asleep….

_Percy's Dream_

_I find myself at some sort of church thing, but the problem is that it's not a regular church. I then I realize that I was on Olympus. I look around and see that almost everybody on Olympus was there. There was Hera as the officiant at the altar, and myself with Grover as my best man, and there was also Nico, Tyson, and Will Solace. _

_I looked ahead of me and saw Katie Gardner, Clarisse, an Aphrodite girl with kaleidoscope eyes, and surprisingly, Annabeth, all in sky blue dresses. I then heard the Muses play the "Here come the bride" chorus and everybody stood up as the doors opened. _

_I looked down the aisle and saw Thalia standing there, but it wasn't Thalia. Thalia doesn't wear makeup, nor does she straighten her hair out so that it falls down over her shoulder. She also doesn't wear any sort of white clothing, especially a white dress. All I could do was stare at her, trying to comprehend what the Hades was going on and think of what sort of drug they gave Thalia to make her the way she is now._

_I stood in a trance before realizing that Thalia was already standing in front of me. She looked at me with a smirk on her face._

"_Like what you see Kelp Head?" she asked me._

"_Yeah, I do. Is there a problem with me looking at my soon to be wife?" I asked her._

"_If you two love birds are done, can we please continue this wedding ceremony?" Hera asked the two, bringing them out of their conversation._

"_Oh right, the wedding that we're forced into and given no exact reason why we have to get married to each other." Thalia told her, and I nodded in agreement._

"_Yeah, we weren't really given a specific answer on why we're getting married. All you told us is that it will prevent another catastrophe. So how does the two of us getting married prevent catastrophes from happening?" I asked her. Hera looked a little stiff, but then turned serious again. _

"_We will tell you after the wedding, how about that?" Hera asked Thalia and I._

"_No, we want answers right here, right now. We don't want to find out that after we're married that it was only because you like messing with not only with our lives, but also our love lives. I mean I love him, and he loves me, but that doesn't mean we have to get married. That's like saying since Annabeth and Percy loved each other, then they would've been forced to marry each other." Thalia told all the gods, who were in the balcony behind Hera. Some looked offended, some looked dumbstruck, and some just looked furious._

"_Fine we'll tell you the real reason why you two are getting married. Come closer because nobody else can here this." Hera told us, and Thalia and I leaned towards Hera. She began speaking very quietly in an almost inaudible whisper._

"_All right, here's the real reason why you two are getting married….."_

_Before I could hear what she was saying, I started fading away, meaning I was waking up._

_Dream End_

I woke up in bed by myself. I figured Thalia was awake and getting ready for the upcoming day. I was so close to hearing the real reason why they were making us marry each other, but I was only able to hear one word. The word was _destiny_.

**So yeah, so sorry for the long delay everybody. I wish I could have written more, but I'm kind of busy right now.**

**So give me ideas of what should happen next. What will Percy and Thalia's first day be like at camp?**

**I love your reviews and such. I'll hopefully update my stories soon enough.**

**See you guys later!**

**Hero of One**


End file.
